


Moodboard for OC: Winter Soldier

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Bucky was about to dismiss the bout of silliness but paused.  He hadn’t really been worried about coming up with a motivation for the Winter Soldier.  None of the real villains seemed all that bothered with having a decent one, after all.  But now that he thought about it, if his villain was concerned with the safety of the world, he might decide to show the world that the Avengers were not enough.  It would also explain why the Winter Soldier never actually killed anyone.  His villain just wanted to prove a point, which meant Bucky wouldn’t have to think about murdering anyone, even on paper.  Bucky started to grin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: More Than Just a Picture [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Moodboard for OC: Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [OC: Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073036) by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com/](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
